


Everything? Everything.

by scones_and_constellations



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, How Do I Tag, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is a gampire, Keith is done with Lance's bullshit, Lance is the best character to be honest, M/M, Shiro has a dog, Shiro is an absolute sweetheart, Shiro’s thighs hehe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a spoonful of angst, they were parents. omg they were parents!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scones_and_constellations/pseuds/scones_and_constellations
Summary: A story written about the prompt, “this asshole bet me $20 that I couldn't get your number in less than a minute so do you wanna fake it and split the prize?” Basically Lance is obnoxious, Coran loves his mustache, Hunk and Allura are saints, Pidge loves school, and Shiro is a sweetheart.





	Everything? Everything.

It’s so fucking hot out here. I feel like I’m being baked in an oven or something. The back of my thighs are sweaty and I really hope there isn’t a visible sweat spot through my pants. I’m starting to regret that I put on my black jeans this morning. It’s times like this when I curse my self-consciousness and hate of shorts. I can feel my hair burning and the tips curling from the sweat on my neck. I regret not closing the door in Lance’s face. But Allura was there, and she’s too nice for me to act like a total dick to her.

“Hey Keith, it’s nice to see you!” I still don’t know how she could be that sincere that early in the morning. If one of us is an alien, I would bet my money on it being her. Or maybe Coran; his excitement over having a mustache is extremely suspicious.

“Would you like to come on a walk in the park with the gang?” She beamed at me like nothing would make her happier. And I’m not even in love with her. No wonder she has Lance wrapped around her finger.

“Yeah, c’mon gampire (gay vampire. I could feel my body ascending from my soul because of his stupidity.) The sun won’t kill you. Or maybe you’ll sparkle! C’mon twinkle toes, I really want to see that!” Lance dragged me by my arm out of the safety of my room. And the door shut, before I could grab my key.

Fuck everything. I have no choice but to suffer and get my spare key from Lance and Allura’s apartment. But neither of them will go home. They’re too busy feeding ducks and being sickenly in love. “Soaking up the sunshine” they call it. Absolutely disgusting.

“So, Pidge. What are you up to recently?” I hope she won’t talk about school. Who am I kidding? That’s all she ever talks about. Smartass.

“I’m taking classes at Matt’s college and absolutely kicking his butt. I got the highest marks in all of my classes, even though most of the students are two to three years older than me.” Excitement sparkles in her eyes and she unconsciously puffs her chest out a little. She’s so competitive. As much as I hate school I’m fond of her bragging about herself. She really deserves the recognition. And it’s hilarious to watch her and Matt duke it out.

“Keith!” Oh no. Lance sounds exactly like his abuela when he starts gushing about Allura. Anything Lance related is going to get me into trouble. I just know it. And Allura is further up on the path talking to Hunk. Shit.

“It’s too far for you to see but further up on the path there’s this tall glass of water.” His voice is practically a drawl. Since when did he talk like we were on some sort of reality show? Then he fucking winks at me. Someone please save me. “He’s totally your type. Tall, dark, and handsome. And I do have a girlfriend. But those muscles? Mmm. I’m telling you he looks like he could crush a watermelon between his thighs.” His voice is so loud that the people on the benches look over at us. I can’t even with him. I can feel myself blushing from second hand embarrassment.

I grab his arm and pull him into the shade under a weeping tree. It’s more private here, and I really hope that his obnoxious voice will not bother anyone now. Except me. I mean I love him (I swear I do) but I’ll never understand how Allura puts up with him.

“Are you crazy!” I hiss.

“There, there, grumpy cat.”

“You practically shouted your thirsty thoughts to the whole universe.”

“Eh. That was probably the highlight of their day. Peak entertainment right here.” He flexes his arm. I really should get paid for having to deal with him.

While I’m distracted by his stupidity, he grabs me around the waist and manhandles me back onto the path. As soon I realize what’s going on, we’re on the path and I’m flipping him over my shoulder and onto the pavement. There is a loud thumping noise. I drop Lance’s hands in shock and hover over him.

“Oh fuck are you okay?” He’s basically my brother and I hurt him. This is why my mother left me. I can’t do anything right.

But before I know it Lance is sitting up and screaming in my face. “Hunk! Code red.”

Hunk comes up behind me and does the same thing that Lance did. Not this again! I sigh. Hunk is a lot stronger than Lance, and I can’t get out of his hold or flip him. He starts carrying me down the path. I can hear Allura in the distance asking Lance if he’s okay. I feel bad for a second, but then Lance screams again.

“Operation get Keith a boyfriend is a go!” Fuck.

“What the hell is going on?” I demand.

“Please don’t be mad at me!” Hunk squeaks. “I’m just the messenger.”

“I won’t be mad, I promise. Just tell me what’s going on.” I try to quiet my voice despite the fact that I want to go punch Lance in the face.

“Lance wants to make a bet with you.”

“And?”

“He wants to bet you twenty dollars that you can’t get that guy’s number.” He points his head toward a guy a few feet away. Shitshitshitshit. He’s gorgeous. I start choking on air. And then I’m coughing up my lung. It takes me a second, but I finally regain my composure.

“And why can’t he do it himself?”

“Because he doesn’t want you to chicken out. He really hopes you’ll prove him wrong; you must know how much we all want you to find someone. You deserve someone who really loves you.”

“Awww Hunk.” I hug him. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“Go get em, tiger.”

I start walking toward mysterious stranger. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I can’t do this. I’m about to turn around but then he sees me. I can’t back out of it now. And he has a dog with him. Fuck. Me.

“Can I pet your dog?” I can feel myself already blushing.

“Of course!” He smiles and picks his dog up. “This is Leila.” This level of cuteness is not allowed. Someone call 9-1-1; I think I’m having a heart attack. Breathe, Keith. Breathe. I start to pet Leila, and surprisingly it helps to calm my nerves. Okay, I need to just go for it.

“My friend is an asshole and he torments me everyday of my life and basically he bet me twenty dollars that I couldn't get your number so will you help me fake it and we can split the money?” My cheeks are probably flaming red. I hope I don’t look sunburnt. He takes one look at my face and breaks into laughter. I can feel my eyes start to water.

“Sorry to bother you then.” I back away.

“No! Come back!” He shouts and steps forward.

“I’m sorry for laughing.” He looks down in shame. “Can I admit something?” I don’t even know his name and I don’t think I could ever deny him anything.

“Okay.” I sniff.

“I saw the whole thing go down. I heard your friend talking about me, so I kind of followed him? And I saw you flip him and that other guy manhandle you and I heard everything.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.” A pause followed where I tried not to do anything idiotic like throw a rage fit or kiss him.

“Maybe everything will be our always?” He grinned at me. What. The. Fuck. I-

“I assume you’re Keith?” I nod, too stunned to talk.

“I’m Shiro.” I’m ashamed to say that next I leapt into his arms and buried my head in his shoulder. He’s so warm.

“Woah.” He takes a step back. I recoil like I’ve been burned. And then I fall.

“Shit, that hurt.” He looks like he’s trying not to laugh at me. “It’s okay, you can laugh.” And then all hell breaks loose. He starts laughing, and his laughter is so infectious that I can’t help but laugh too. He sits on the ground next to me. And I’m paralyzed by how close he is. He lays down, and then he scoots closer. He wraps his big, warm, hand around mine.

“And that kids, is how I met your father.”

“No way!” Ezra exclaims.

“Yeah Mom, that’s way too cliche for it to be real.” Ugh, teenagers.

“It’s one-hundred percent real, Amanda. I would never lie to you. Just ask your Dad or Uncle Lance.”

“Dad!”

“Yes?” Shiro walks into the family room, cradling Beth in his arms.

“Hey, darling.” He comes over to sit next to me and kisses me on the cheek.

“Ew, gross.” Amanda looks up but then goes back to scrolling through her phone.

“How did you meet Mommy? Story, story, story!” Ezra starts chanting.

“I’m glad you’re so excited, Ezzie.”

“Everything?” He whispers into my ear.

“Everything.” I whisper back. I look around at our family. Ezra, Amanda, Beth, Leila, Shiro, and I. And maybe I do owe Lance something after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not very good, but thank you for reading anyways! I hope you enjoyed my awful humor and maybe laughed a little. If you leave a comment then maybe I owe you something. So please comment! It would really make my day! Credits due to whatever genius came up with this prompt. Also gampire, I did not invent that but I definitely saw it somewhere. Thanks again!!


End file.
